Galaxy of Dreams
by xt1me
Summary: What if the Guardians of the Galaxy were a group of extractors? Short Inception AU
1. Dream 1

From the Guardians of the Galaxy kink meme:

" Starlord and his crew are actually a team of extractors. Gamora is the extractor (she usually sets up the jobs and manipulates her way into people's heads beforehand), Rocket is the chemist (he also can dream up incredible weapons to protect the team), Groot is the architect (he can organically manipulate landscapes and even make himself part of the landscape itself), Drax is the point man (the problem is he's very direct and literal, but that works), and Peter is the forger (very charming and capable of becoming anyone). For some reason, Rocket always shows up in dreams as a raccoon and Groot as a tree-man, but since it's a dream, most people tend to accept the weirdness."

I changed it a bit but here it is.

As always; don't own, don't sue.

* * *

><p>Gamora was sitting peacefully outside a quaint little cafe, staring absentmindedly at the statues in the park across the road, sipping coffee. She was just wondering why the statue facing her seemed so familiar when a smiling blond haired man sat in front of her.<p>

"I hear you're looking for me," he grinned, sticking out his hand, "Starlord."

Gamora just looked at him, "Who?"

He sighed, looking ridiculously crestfallen as he lowered his hand "Peter Quill? I got word from Yondu that you were asking around."

"Yes, he said you were a rogue, a liar and a thief."

"He should know, he raised me."  
>Gamora raised an eyebrow, that was something she hadn't known.<p>

"So," The man was smiling again, "How can I help?"

"Have you ever heard of Kree Industries?" She asked.

"That's that new business empire that's been making waves recently right?"

"Correct, the heir to the empire, Ronan, he been pushing the company further and further. He's picked up the name 'The Executioner' for his cutthroat business practices and he has recently decided to join forces with Thanos."

"Whoa, Thanos? From the Titan conglomerate? Rumoured to have the Chitauri Mob in his pocket, also known for being crazier than a bag of cats, That Thanos?"

"He is my father."

Quill froze guiltily "Um, no offence."

"You are not incorrect, Thanos is a deplorable man. If Kree Industries were to join with the Titan conglomerate they would have the most complete monopoly on energy production in the world. I'm sure you can imagine what would happen with people like Thanos and Ronan in charge. I want you to make sure the merger never goes ahead."

Now Quill looked interested, "Hmm, you're talking about inception."

"Am I?"

"Yeap, lucky for you I know just the group to help me pull it off."  
>Gamora frowned. Quill didn't seem to be taking this seriously.<p>

"So far you have given me no indication you can help me. What good is a petty thief against Thanos?"

She glanced across the road, that statue was beginning to annoy her. Something was wrong. She turned back to Quill.

"Why am I speaking to you? I had no intention of telling you all of this on our first meeting. Did you drug me? What did you do?"

The man's smile widened, "Are you sure this is the first time we've met?"

"Of course I-" She stopped confused.

"How did you get here?" he prompted.

"I-" Gamora looked around, eyes landing on the statue again, she knew that statue.

"Hey," her eyes snapped back to Quill, "pick a colour." He had something in his hands now, it looked like the back of a picture frame.

"What?"

"Pick a colour." Did that man ever stop smiling.

"Green."

"Good choice." He turned the frame around, it was a mirror. In it Gamora could see the reflection of her face, her green face.

"What-" she looked down at herself, green from head to toe.

"What did you do!" she demanded. The mirror cracked.

"Hey, hey, calm down"  
>But she wasn't listening. That statue, it had been in the garden she played in as a child, before Thanos came and took her away; razing the place to the ground. He had some very definite ideas about the weakness of clinging to the past.<p>

The mirror shattered.

"Listen, you're dreaming, it's ok," Peter attempts at calming her down were interrupted bya voice behind him.

"Hello sister."

"Nebula?" Gamora said quietly, shocked.

"Hello there," Peter turned to the bald headed woman "So glad to meet- urk"  
>Nebula twisted the knife she had stabbed into his stomach.<br>The ground rumbled.

"You're dead," Gamora whispered.

"And whose fault is that?" Nebula pulled out the knife and Peter slumped to the floor, gasping for breath.

As Nebula turned her back to him to face her sister he managed to pull out a gun. He pointed it, not at Nebula, but Gamora.

"Sorry" he gasped.

_BANG_


	2. Dream 2

"So you've met everyone topside, now we can have the proper introductions" Peter was smiling again.  
>Gamora was still getting used to the suddenness of Dreams but there was one thing that was troubling her.<p>

"Why am I still green?"

"Geez Star-bore, didn't you explain anything?" the question came from a large raccoon standing upright dressed in a jumpsuit that had the same voice as the Chemist she had been introduced to earlier.

"It's Star_lord_, come on," Quill whined, "Everyone calls you Rocket, why can't I have my own nick-name?"

"Because your name sucks. At least mine makes sense, I like to blow things up and use large guns. What stars are you lord of exactly?"

Next to Rocket, what Gamora had originally assumed was a tree started to move towards her. Holding out his hand the tree-man spoke in the gentle voice of the Architect she had seen Rocket talking at earlier.

"I am Groot."

Peter tore himself away from bickering with Rocket, "Hey wait, I was supposed to be doing the introductions."

"You were too slow." The Point-man, Drax, was more recognizable then the other two, his skin was now a green so dark it looked grey but the only other difference was he now had no shirt, showing off the tattoos, now red, that were only hinted at earlier.  
>Gamora decided she was better off just asking her question again.<p>

"Why am I green?"

"Because dreams feel real when you're in them." Having being denied the introductions Peter rushed to give the explanation before he was interrupted.

"The fastest way out of a dream is dying, which is, obviously, not something you want to do when awake. Some Dreamers have a totem when they are awake, an object that only they know about that changes in a dream. Others, like us, have something in the Dream that isn't possible while awake. It depends of your own personal image of yourself, which is why changing colour is the easiest, but you never notice anything is strange in a dream unless it's pointed out."

"That's when things get interesting." Rocket gave a sharp, pointed toothed, grin.

"Very well, but why don't you look any different?"

"Because I have an extra trick up my sleeve." Quill was no longer standing in front of her, instead his voice was coming from an exact copy of herself, green skin and all.

"I'm not just an extractor," his smirk was disconcerting to her on her own face, "I'm also a Forger."

* * *

><p>(And that's all there is.<p>

I can't think of how to do the inception part of Inception but if anyone else has any idea feel free you writ it, I love to read it.)


End file.
